Cicatrices
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Si quieren saber de que trata únicamente tienen que darle y leerlo, y por supuesto, dejen reviews :D


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (¡¡¡y un carajo, Caín es de mi propiedad exclusiva y no lo comparto siquiera con Riff ni Merry XP!!!). Tampoco gano dinero con esto ya que si lo hiciese no andaría siempre sin un duro encima UU'

**Notas de la autora:** Nada especial que decir salvo que espero no ser la única persona a la que le guste Count Caín y que además ¡¡¡SOY LA QUE ESTRENA ESTA SECCIÓN!!! (Aroa da brincos por el cuarto tirando confeti y serpentinas) Ejem, paranoias raras a un lado, me hace mucha ilusión estrenar una sección, y sobre todo la de este manga al que me he enganchado completamente :D Así que lea el fic y dejen muchos reviews que quién sabe si por eso incluso me da por ponerme a traducir alguno del inglés (con lo mal que se me dan los idiomas UU''') para llenar esta sección. ¡¡¡Y que se anime a escribir más gente!!! Ahora ya no les doy más la alta y simplemente lean esto que escribí :)

P.D. Lo que está escrito en cursiva lo copie directamente de la versión traducida que encontré de Caín.

**Cicatrices**

Me muerdo la lengua con fuerza y cierro los ojos para no dejar que las lágrimas escapen. El dolor me traspasa, pero es mayor el del alma que el del cuerpo.

Puedo sentir cómo mueves tu mirada horrorizada de mi cuerpo al látigo que mi padre maneja con soltura y práctica.

La sangre que brota de las viejas heridas sin cicatrizar salpican y manchan mi espalda y mis ropas. En ese instante decide parar mi padre. Considera que ya ha hecho su trabajo por esa noche, ya está pagado el castigo por haber salido de casa y haber osado dirigirte la palabra. El castigo por el mero hecho de haber nacido.

Siempre dice que lo hace por mí, para que Dios me perdone. Y yo quiero creerle, aunque aún no comprenda por qué me tiene que perdonar Dios. Aún no conozco mi pecado y mi cargo.

Cuando para, te ordena sacarme de allí y empieza a fumar su pipa con satisfacción, como hace cada vez que me azota.

Luego, en mi cuarto, me recuesto bocabajo sobre el diván, con el pijama bajado hasta la cintura, dejando las cicatrices al descubierto. Agarro con fuerza el cojín en el que escondo mi cara. Tus manos cuidadosas tratan de aliviar el dolor de mis heridas y curarlas. Vas muy despacio para no lastimarme y yo aprieto los dientes para no mostrar quejas ante el escozor que me produce lo que me estás echando en la espalda. Eres la primera persona que me atiende de esa forma y se preocupa por curar las cicatrices que tengo.

_-Es… es mi culpa. No tengo permiso para salir._-digo en voz alta tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de que lo que digo es cierto.

-_¡Amo Caín!_-exclamas sorprendido.

-_No te confundas, ¡mi padre en realidad me ama mucho!_-contesto poniendo en mi cara una sonrisa forzada. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí. Ni tú ni nadie.-_El día en que madre bebió veneno para suicidarse…Ella trató de matarme…Ese día padre me abrazó por primera vez…Me consoló y me dijo "todo está bien, olvida esto". ¡Me trata así porque debo aprender a comportarme como un conde! ¡Esa tiene que ser la razón!_-Eso es lo que me repito una y otra vez, eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante y a soportar sus latigazos sin quejas.

-_Ah…_- En tu rostro se refleja el hecho de que no entiendas cómo puedo hablar así de alguien que todas las noches me da latigazos.

Mis recuerdos se alejan de esa noche y viajan hasta el momento en el que desapareció de mi vida mi padre. Para siempre, creí en aquel momento, pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que no, que aún sigue vivo, y me sigue queriendo tanto como antes de que se fuera.

Es cierto, yo traté de envenenarlo, del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo conmigo, pero finalmente saltó por el balcón. Recuerdo claramente su voz fría cargada de ira y resentimiento, las últimas palabras que me dijo, como si me lo hubiese dicho hace un momento.

-_Humph…Realmente eres un demonio. ¡Recuerda esto! ¡Nunca encontrarás la felicidad! Nunca encontrarás a alguien que te ame…Cuando mueras…morirás sólo…Caín… ¡Ese es el nombre del primero que asesinó a alguien de su misma sangre! ¡Pero no puedes matarme! ¡Mira!_-En ese momento saltó por el balcón.

Me di la vuelta, metiéndome en la habitación y alejándome de ese balcón tanto como me fuese posible, sintiendo como algo moría dentro de mí.

-_No temo a la soledad…Porque siempre he estado sólo…_-susurro estando de espaldas a ti.

-_Amo Caín…_-dices mientras te acercas a mí.

-¡_No lloraré más! Estas son mis últimas lágrimas._-Mis ojos no dejan de arrojar gotas saladas con las que expulso parte del dolor de mi alma.

-_Yo…Yo siempre estaré a su lado…Eso es lo que quiero. ¡Déjeme confortarlo, amo Caín!_-me giro a verte, sorprendido. Me tiendes la mano con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva en tu rostro.

Me abrazas por detrás y no me sueltas. Yo agarro con fuerza tus brazos como si se tratase de mi salvavidas. Y lo cierto, es que eras la tabla a la que te aferras para no hundirte en la tempestad. En tus brazos sentí calor verdadero por primera vez, ternura y cariño. Algo que siempre me habían negado. Por una vez, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en alguien, que podía confiarle mi alma y mi corazón porque nunca me lastimaría ni traicionaría.

Y lloré. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, y como jamás lo haré. Después de esto, nunca más he vuelto a derramar una lágrima por nadie, no he sido capaz. Aquella noche lloré por todo lo que me queda de vida.

Únicamente tú, Riff, eres la persona que me conoce completamente y en la que he depositado confianza ciega. Aunque sé que ahora estás dormido y probablemente no hayas escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, no me importa, lo prefiero así, pero quería decirte que eres la persona más importante para mí y que no quiero que me abandones nunca, por favor, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que nunca me dejarías sólo.

Llevo toda la noche sentado a tu lado, vigilando que no te suba la fiebre. Llevas varios días en cama sin dar señales de mejoría, y ya no sé que hacer. Soy tan inútil, tan impotente me siento por no poder hacer nada. Pero desde luego, aunque no sirva de mucho, no pienso apartarme de ti, de hecho, no me he movido de la habitación por miedo a dejarte sólo y que te pasase algo sin estar contigo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, me he levantado de la silla que estaba al lado de tu cama y me he sentado al borde de ésta. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho agarrándote con fuerza. Las lágrimas vuelven a salir solas ante la desesperación, sin que pueda evitarlo.

Por un instante siento que te mueves, y tu brazo se posa sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome el pelo. Con voz débil y cansada susurras que no llore, que nunca me dejarás, que no piensas romper tu promesa. Tu mano recorre lentamente mi cara borrando las lágrimas, bajando luego al mentón para que suba la cabeza.

-Usted también es la persona más importante para mí, amo Caín.

Acto seguido tratas de incorporarte un poco, a la vez que atraes mi rostro al tuyo y me besas la frente. Hundo la cabeza en tu cuello agarrándote con fuerza, mojando tu piel con mis lágrimas que siguen brotando, pero ya sólo para liberar la angustia acumulada. Tus brazos rodean lentamente y con cuidado mi espalda, tratando de no lastimar las cicatrices que no se cerrarán nunca, pero que gracias a ti puedo soportar.

Y así pasamos la noche, sin separarnos; sin movernos siquiera de la postura en la que estábamos, hasta que entran los primeros rayos del alba y me despierto para ir a buscar al doctor.

Después de que te examine, nos da la buena noticia de que te ha bajado la fiebre y en un par de días podrás estar perfectamente.

Y otra vez volverás a estar siempre a mi lado, cuidándome, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Por siempre. Para siempre. Sólo junto a mí.

Miércoles 5 de Enero de 2005

**Aroa Nehring **


End file.
